zylongamingboutcheetahfandomcom-20200214-history
BOT
A BOT is a character used in play in BOTS games. There are three types of BOTS; they include the Ram, the Surge, and the Patch. Each type of BOT has access to different abilities and equipment. Physiology of BOTS BOTS are mechanoids purposed to battle in a digital space. Created to fight a war against the deviant Viruses, they boast a number of features. BOTS may fire projectile weapons, execute special techniques, and, most notably, enter a transformed state which temporarily grants exceptional power. Through much trial and effort, BOTS will eventually become stronger, gaining access to more potent equipment and features, eventually unlocking the ultimate potential of a BOT. Such potential can eventually be used to gain prestige in sporting combat against other BOTS. The creators of BOTS are distinctly unknown, though they are thought to be industrial sorts of corporations as is implied by the descriptions of various sorts of BOT equipment. Favorability of BOTS Throughout the course of the BOTS game, the Surge has proved one of the most popular (or desirable) BOT types, generally followed by the Ram. The Patch is a more uncommon BOT type to use, as the Surge and Ram offer abilities which are often regarded as more beneficial in advanced play. Indeed, the unique abilities of the Patch can be effectively matched by using certain Coin items instead. Changing BOT type To be sure, this sort of factionalism of BOTS was largely present before the arrival of an item known as the Transformation-Coupon (and the rise of BOTS private servers). In BOTS!!, there was no opportunity for a player to change his or her BOT type at will until the release of this item. Even when the Transformation-Coupon was released, it could not be obtained without paying Coins, which required currency transactions with Acclaim Games. Certainly, Coin transactions were not popular, and far fewer players would use Coins to purchase Transformation-Coupons, as Coin equipment was far more favorable. Because of this, a player's chosen BOT type upon creation was a fairly permanent establishment. With the release of BoutCheetah, any player can obtain Coins through trades and Sector play. Because of this, players may now purchase and use Transformation-Coupons, and they may certainly use them as much as they please, though only experienced players may be able to effectively accumulate the amount of Coins needed. The use of Transformation-Coupons is often noted as being exclusive to veteran players. Despite this, the changing of BOT types is a bit uncommon, as players may find it best to become accustomed to a single BOT type. Certainly, using many Transformation-Coupons can deplete many of a player's Coins. Experienced players, however, may make use of Transformation-Coupons to take advantage of the abilities of different BOT types. There may be times when a particular BOT will prove more useful in certain situations. For instance, a player might change BOT types if it will prove useful in a large battle in Base mode. A player might even change their BOT type prior to declaring a challenge against a War God BOT. Category:BOTS